A Pure Soul
by FoxxyBunniB
Summary: A story of a Vampire who thinks he has no soul and a timeless miko sent to forks to discover who and what the supernatural are and why there are there. EdwardKagome JacobBella EmmettRosalie JasperAlice CarlisleEsme ShippoLeah SethKanna QuillShiori PaulRin


**Neko:** This will be a **Kagome Edward pairing** don't like it? Then **LEAVE**. I am not now nor will i ever force you to read something you don't like.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either the anime or their manga nor do i own the Twilight movies or books. They belong to their respective creators. T.T, though it truly makes me sad…. I can live with that! Now, on with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

_ Kagome smiled triumphantly as she watched naraku's form turn to dust and scatter into the wind. It was over, they had won. But... they had lost too. So many friends and allies were lost, their victory was a hollow one. Walking over to where the foul hanyou once stood, Kagome picked up the small glowing pearl and clenched it in her small fist. The Shikon no tama. Biting back her tears, she purified the evils from it, sending the trapped souls inside into a peaceful state once more. _

_Glancing around the battle field Kagome met the eyes of all of the survivors. Lord Sesshoumaru, the wind sorceress Kagura, the demon void child Kanna, and the baby that once housed Naraku's heart, Hakudoshi. Without needing words to be spoken, everyone set out to dig and bury those who had lost their lives during the three day battle. Friends, allies, and enemies. It didn't matter, they were all buried. Each grave had a prayer said over it._

_There were seven graves that the young priestess stood over longer and shed more tears over than the rest. The Inu youkai came and stood by her side, placing his new left arm around her shoulders. He looked over each of the grave stones and read their names. Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, Koga, and Ayame. Bowing his head for a moment the great demon lord paid his respects before he moved Kagome away. _

_"Come__ I__mōt__o__, it is time we return to the village and reclaim our little ones and inform the elder priestess the result of battle. And we must also decided on what to do with the jewel.." He eyed the fist with the jewel in it and glared hatefully at it. She nodded numbly and allowed him to move her in the direction of the village. Neither looked back to see if the others followed or not. _

_After they reached the village Sesshoumaru delivered the news to Kaede while Kagome went into the hut and gathered the children around her. They sat around the fire and just watched it dance for them. All wanted to know what happened but held their tongues. Knowing that they would hear it soon enough. Soon after they sat down Sesshoumaru and Kaede came into the hut and joined them around the fire. Kaede turned to Kagome and began to speak._

"Kagome... Kagome... Kagome wake up! We're here."

Kagome opened her eyes and glared at whom ever decided it would be a good idea to wake her up.

"Before you go on trying to kill me _haha, _I just thought you should know the jet is getting ready to land." Shippo said, hoping to quickly douse the fire that was Kagome's anger. It worked, she blinked once, twice, three times before opening the screen over her window and looked out. What she saw took her breath away. They were descending through the dark grey clouds, thought this wasn't what amazed her. No, it was the lush dark green forest below that stretched as far as the eye could see.

"It's... beautiful." Smiling kagome turned back towards her son. "So, this beautiful place is Forks?" Before anyone had a chance to respond the captain came over the loud speaker and informed them to please buckle up. That they were getting ready to land. Kagome quickly buckled and clutched the arms of her chair in a death grip. She loves being on plans when they're in the sky but absolutely hated when they took off and landed. Hearing someone chuckling she glanced over to shippo and sent him a heated glare that held a promise of great pain for him later on, when they weren't in the sky any more. By the time the plane had stopped completely Kagome was already out of her seat and at the door, impatient to be on the solid ground once more. Once everyone was off the plane and in the limo waiting for them Kagome was calm once again.

"So, does anyone know why the Ice Lord wished for us to come to forks anyways?" Asked Shippo as he drank some of the red wine provided in limos mini bar. Everyone minus Kagome shook their heads. Kagome shook her head before letting it drop into her hands and mumbling. After a bit she lifted her head and gave them a dead panned look.

"Don't any of you ever read the emails from him when he sends us on missions?" Shippo, Kanna, and Rin all shook their heads no. Kagome's eye twitched and she sighed. "Well I'm not going to inform you guys. Looks like you'll all just have to go read those emails." The rest of the ride was spent in silence, until the limo turned off of the paved road onto a dirt road that lead them deep into the woods. After a bit of a drive, they pulled up to a three story log cabin looking house. The front had glass windows that reached from the porch to the roof and between the windows were smooth river stones. In the very center of the front was an out door fire place that seemed to welcome any and all to the house. Walking up the stairs and towards the house they found the front door was on the side of the house. Everyone was to busy examining the house and its furnishing that they didnt even notice the three others enter the house behind them. Red piercing eyes looked at its companions before their owner spoke up.

"Well how do you like that Shiori? They're so caught up in admiring Sesshoumaru's work that they haven't even noticed our arrival." All movement in the house ceased as they turned to look at the new arrivals. Kagome rushed forward, smiling.

"Kagura! Shiori! Hakudoshi!" She enveloped them into a group hug. "What are you guys doing here?" She pulled away from them and looked to kagura for an explanation.

"Sesshoumaru wanted us to make sure the house was to your tastes." With a nod from Kagome, she continued,"Well then I shall return to him after updating you all on your mission. First, Shiori and Hakudoshi will be joining you all here. There have been reports of super naturals living here. Your job is to make friends with them and find out why they are here and if they are friendly or hostile. Then you are to report back to sesshoumaru. Now for your story. First Kagome. You, Shippo and Shiori are siblings. You are all adopted. Kanna and rin are you're cousins, also adopted. If anyone finds out about Hakudoshi, he is you're little brother. Starting tomorrow you will all be starting in the school. You're schedules have already been made. All you have to do is pick them up in the office in the morning. You are all licensed, it is up to you all if you should just use one car or separate for going to school. But you do have you're own specific cars as well. Now that I am finished I'll be leaving you guys to get settled in."

"Aww, we don't get to hang out?" Pouted shook her head,

"Sorry Sesshoumaru has specifically told me that once i was done i had to return immediately." With out giving anyone a chance to speak again she was gone. Sighing, Kagome turned towards everyone. "Well I guess that means we have the day to explore the house and town.

"Kagome went up stairs and found the door with her name plate on it and entered. When she saw her room she flinched. White... every where. 'Looks like i am going to do a complete make over in here...' She maneuvered through the boxes of her things and made her way over to the desk. She pulled out a piece of paper and some color pencils and began sketching out ideas for the room. Hours passed before kagome re-emerged from her room, paper in hand. Making her way to the garage she called out.

"I'm going shopping for things for my room. Does anyone want to come with me or need anything?" The house was silent for a few moments before she was met with the sight over everyone rushing down to her. They started talking at once.

"I'm coming! My room is white and is in need of redecorating!" They glanced at each other and laughed.

"Looks like Sesshoumaru did that on purpose then. That way we could put our own touches on them." Kagome stated before going into the garage. "We wont be able to all fit in one car and I'm guessing since we all need to redo our rooms we might as well take separate cars? I'll take hakudoshi with me since he's to young to dri-" She drifted off when she saw the cars in the garage.

"Holy!"

"My god!"

"Oh yes!"

"..."

Before them sat five beautiful speed demons. A blue Bugatti Veyron Super Sport, a red Hennessey Venom GT, a yellow Koenigsegg Agera R, a green SSC Ultimate Aero, and a red Saleen S7 Twin-Turbo. Next to them was a beige Toyota Highlander Hybrid 2012. On each car was a note card with a name on it. Kagome got the Bugatti, Shippo got the Koenigsegg, Rin got the Hennessey, Shiori got the SSC Ultimate Aero, and Kanna got the Saleen. As for the SUV, that was the family car.

After a few hours at many different stores, and dirty looks, Kagome and Hakudoshi returned home. Kagome went straight to work on her room after feeding Hakudoshi and placing him down for a nap. Some time during her attacking her room she heard everyone else come home and go to their respective rooms. Their first day in forks was spent designing their rooms and unpacking, checking their emails and going out for dinner.

The next day those going to school got up bright and early, got ready and left for their first day. They had decided to take the suv instead of separate vehicles. They didn't want to make a scene on their first day by showing up to school with five of the fastest cars in the world. When Kagome pulled into the parking lot the first thing they noticed was that most of the cars were old hand me down cars, the second was there was one other newer car parked there.

They parked under a tree and got out, catching the eye of almost every student around. At once whispering started about the new family that had moved into town. With their heightened senses they easily heard every one. Some made Shippo growl and others made the girls giggle quietly as they made their way to the building clearly marked office in big black blocky letters.

Once they walked in the receptionist looked up and smiled at them. "Hello and welcome to forks. You all must be the Ta-shi-o?" She said, trying her best to pronounce their last name. Kagome spoke up first.

"_Hai_, er i mean yes. I am Kagome Higurashi-Tashio. This is my little brother Shippo, my little sister Shiori, and my two cousins Kanna and Rin Tashio." The receptionist went through the schedules on her desk and pulled out each one according to their names and handed them over to Kagome.

"Now all you guys have to do with this slip," The receptionist held up a paper, "And have all of your teachers sign it before or after class and at the end of the day just bring it back here to me." She handed them each a copy of the slip. "I hope you all love it here in Forks. And please, don't feel shy. If there is any thing you need just let me know."

Once they we're out of the office they glanced over their schedules. "It looks like we're all in the same grade and I have first through third with Shippo and Rin. Fourth and fifth with no one. Then sixth with Shiori and Kanna." Kagome mused while glancing at the papers. They made their way to their lockers and put away the books they weren't going to need and closed the doors. "We have a few minutes before the bell rings so i suggest that we go and find our first period." With that said they split and went their separate ways.

By the time Kagome and the others reached their class room the first bell had already rung. So when they entered the class, They stood off tot he side while they waited for the teacher to notice them. Which it didn't take her long, turning to them she spoke. "Good morning. I am Mrs. Vanvorhey, I take it you are my three new students? Please come to the front of the class and introduce your selves. Once you are finished I will assign you all seats and we'll begin our class for the day."

Kagome stepped forward first, "Hello, My name is Kagome Higurashi-Tashio. I am from japan." She moved off to the slide and let Shippo go next.

"I'm Shippo Higurashi-Tashio. I am Kagome's brother and I am also from japan." He moved over to kagome and let rin speak.

"I am Rin Tashio and i am kagome and Shippo's cousin. I to am from japan."

Seeing as that was all they were going to say Mrs. Vanvorhey assigned them each a seat in the back row and turned back to the front of the class and began the morning lesson of trigonometry. Kagome sat down and sighed, trigonometry was not her favorite subject. She turned her head towards the window and gazed out at the forest, fazing out everything till the sound of her teacher talking was nothing more than a slight buzz in the background.

The sound of the bell ringing brought Kagome from her own little world. She blinked and after looking around in confusion she began to pack her things after seeing that she had been spaced out for the entire class. Shippo and Rin made they way over to her desk she smiled.

"Enjoy your nap dear sister?" Shippo said while smirking before yelping as rin pinched his arm. Kagome laughed at him while he rubbed his sore arm as they made their way to Mrs. Vanvorhey.

"Is there any home work tonight?

Rin nodded as she took her slip back from the teacher and Kagome handed hers to the teacher to be signed.

"Don't worry dear sister, I'll be sure to help you out tonight." Snickered Shippo before dodging another of Rins attacks, and bumping right into Kagome, knocking her into the corner of the desk.

"Mister Tashio! Miss Tashio! Both of you need to settle down. Mister Tashio apologize to your sister this minute." Scolded Mrs Vanvorhey.

Lowering his head, Shippo mumbled sorry to Kagome before ducking out of the class room. Smiling her thanks, Kagome followed Shippo and Rin out into the hall and onward to their next class.

"Kagome, will you be alright? It looked like you hit your hip on the desk pretty hard." Rin asked while moving closer to examine her hip better.

"Mm I'll be fine. It does hurt but not too class is next?" She asked quickly changing the subject. It worked, Rin pulled out her schedule and looked it over. Her face lit up with excitement.

"Us History! Oh I can't wait. I look forward to learning of this countries history and seeing the differences between theirs and ours." On their way to the class Rin was practically skipping the whole way. Shippo and Kagome shared a look with one another, which if anyone not acquainted with them had seen it they would have most likely interpreted as 'She is crazy.' Once arriving in the class, it went similar to their first one. They were asked to introduce them selves and then they would be seated. This is how most of their morning went until it was time for lunch.

After fourth period Kagome made her way into the lunch room with her newly made friend, Angela, whom she had met in her third and fourth classes. They made their way over to a table where Jessica, a girl from Kagome's first and second class, and two boys with whom she hadn't met yet were sitting.

"Jess, Mike, Eric hey! Have you guys met Kagome yet? She just moved here from Japan with her brother, sister, and two cousins." Angela quickly introduce her to them and blushed when she found Jessica and Kagome had already met. Sitting down in between Jessica and Angela,she smiled and glanced around the lunch room. Looking for someone, or rather a group of some ones. Her eyes crossed over a table with five extremely pale people sitting there. Kagome's breath became hitched in her throat.

Beautiful was the first word that came to mind when looking at them. There were three boys and two girls. One of the boys looked like he was a foot ball play with the looks of a model. He was very built and had dark curly hair. Another was tall and skinny, quite the opposite of the first. He was lean but still muscular and his hair was a sweet honey brown. The third boy was thin, had less muscles then either of the first two, and looked more boyish. His hair was an extremely darker shade or bronze and was in a sexy unruly and untamed style. The ladies were quite a scene them selves. The first was tall and beautiful. She looked like she was a model seen on swimsuit magazines. One that every girl wished she could be more like. One who could easily draw the attention of every boy in the surrounding area. Her hair was a golden shade and wavy. It reached to the middle of her back and fell gracefully. The shorter girl could only be described as a woodlen pixie. She had the body of a dancer, her face angelic and heart shaped. Her hair was a deep dark black. It was cut a little below the ears and was spiked in the back, each spike pointing in every direction, and yet on her it looked stunning.

Kagome was drawn back to reality when Shippo, Rin, Shiori and Kanna blocked her view as they walked over to her table. She smiled to them as they stood by the table, catching everyone else attention.

"Ah, there you guys are. I was beginning to wonder." Turning to the table, Kagome smiled, "These are my siblings and cousins. Shippo, Rin, Kanna, and Shiori." She pointed to each as she named them. "Shippo and Shiori are my siblings. And Kanna and Rin are our cousins." They were quickly welcomed to sit at the table as well and kagome once again returned her attention to the table of super models. Noticing where her gaze was, Jessica spoke, in a hushed voice.

"Those are the Cullens and the Hales. The tall bulky one is Emmett Cullen. The girl next to him is Rosalie Hale. Then there is Jasper Hale, the medium boy, he and Rosalie are twins, and Alice Cullen, the pixie looking girl. And finally there is Edward Cullen, the really dark haired one. They just moved here two years ago. They are the adopted children of Dr. Cullen and his wife. Oh and they are _together_." She said in a condemning voice. "Emmett and Rosalie are a pair then there is Jasper and Alice. Edward is the only one who is no seeing anyone. And besides, he seems to think he is to good for anyone here..." Her voice held a bitterness as though she had once asked him out and he had turned her down.

Kagome laughed inwardly before continuing. "Um, you said they were all adopted?" Jessica nodded while taking a sip from her soda.

"Yeah Mrs. Cullen cant have kids so they adopted." Kagome's heart went out to Mrs. Cullen when she heard this.

"Is there anything wrong with being adopted? My own siblings and cousins are adopted." She stated, looking Jessica dead in the eye. Jessica quickly shook her head no.

"No there is nothing wrong with being adopted. I just mean that it isn't right for them to be dating since they are in the same family now."

Kagome frowned, "Who they love is not up to us to decide much less judge. It is not as if they are related by blood and dating. Love is not prejudice Jessica. Where it is found means nothing to those who it does not concern."

From that point on everyone ate their lunch in silence, no one knowing what else to be said. And that is how it remained until the bell sounded, signaling the end to lunch. Heading to her next class, Kagome found Angela, Mike and Eric all had the same class, Biology II. Upon entering, everyone went to their assigned seats and Kagome made her way to the teacher's desk.

Mr. Banner smiled to her "Ah Kagome. First off welcome to my class and don't worry I wont have you introduce your self in front of the class, as I am sure you've had to do all day. And secondly your seat. Edward please raise your hand." Kagome turned and gasped, one of them was here in the class too. Edward Cullen. He slightly raised his hand to signal to her where she was to sit. Smiling to Mr. Banner she made her way down the isle. As she moved, the fan turned towards her and sent her hair flying in front of her face. But Before her eyes were covered she saw Edward take in a deep breath before holding it. What caught her was the look in his eyes. Some would say it was of disgust. Like he was smelling something he didn't like. But Kagome knew better, for she had seen that look plenty of times before in the feudal era. It was the look of a animal smelling the scent of its next prey.

Kagome sat down next to him and noticed he tensed the moment she did. Glancing to him from the corner of her eye she noticed his eyes were pitch black. Turning her attention back to the front of the class, her mind flowing with many different thoughts, she noticed that today's lesson was on cellular anatomy. Smirking to herself, she began to take notes. Once the bell rang Edward was out of the room faster then the eye could blink, shocking Kagome. What happened? What had she done? While she was trying to answer these questions, someone walked up to her table. Clearing his throat, Mike made him self known to her. Being pulled from her thoughts, she looked to him, slightly confused. "Yes Mike?"

"What on earth did you do to Cullen? I've never seen him flee from class so quickly before."

Shaking her head, Kagome responded. "I... have no idea..."

"Well,what class do you have next?"

Glancing to her schedule she saw that it was gym. Any enthusiasm she had immediately vanished. "Gym..."

Mike's face light up with excitement,"So do I. Need any help finding the gym?" Laughing some she nodded.

"First I need to get something from Mr. Banner." She gathered her things and went to the front desk and received her slip then they made they're way to the gym. Separating once there. Kagome was them greeted by Shiori and Kanna. Couch Clapp found them each uniforms and sent them to the ladies changing room. Though they had to dress out they were not made to join in on their first day. So they sat in the bleachers and watched the girls play volleyball and the guys play basketball.

"Hmm so i noticed Mike was walking with you on your way here." Shiori said, striking some conversation.

"Yes, he was in my last class. As was Edward Cullen." Both Shiori and Kanna looked up now.

"So I am sure that the Cullens and Hale are some of the super naturals Sesshoumaru wanted us to scope out. What they are I am not sure of yet." She drifted off remembering the look Edward had back in biology II. Seeing as they weren't going to get anymore from her the girls returned to watching the two different games in play.

The last bell had rung, signaling the end to their first day and the girls sighed in relief before heading to the changing rooms once more. They met up with Rin and Shippo at the front office and entered together. But they stopped in their tracks when they noticed that they were not alone. There before them stood Edward, speaking to the Receptionist. Kagome noticed how his form had stiffened once they walked in. He Huffed before continuing.

"Never mind then. thank you for trying though." He turned on his hell and walked out the door, not once looking at any of us. The receptionist seemed quite confused before she spotted us just standing there.

"Ah, welcome back dears. How was your first day of school here?"

Walked to her, Kagome shrugged and handed her the slip of paper signed by all of her teachers. "Mine went well I suppose."

The others handed her their slips as well. Their answers along the same lines. She frowned, obviously hoping for a different response.

Making their way towards the SUV in the parking lot, Kagome noted how the other new car was already gone. "Well... today was interesting. I for one can't wait to return home. I have things to think over, as well as having home work to do." Kagome stated while starting up the vehicle. The drive home was a silent one, no one having anything to say.

* * *

><p><strong>Neko:<strong> I'm coming out of my hiatus temporarily for this story. It came to me when I read the story Twilights Miko by Devils-only-one. I also decided to re-watch the Twilight series which also sparked more ideas for this story. I would also like to thank every author of the Inuyasha/Twilight crossovers I read! They also helped fuel my muse :) I love you all! If this hits it off well I'll try to work on updating my other stories, for as long as my inspiration is with me. Personally I like Bella with either men but today I'm in the mood for her to be with Jacob. I am on neither of their sides. I'm more of a Seth fan anyways X3 And I don't mean BellaSeth. I couldn't do that to either Edward or Jacob.

Oh and on a side note, _this will be flash backs, memories, and japanese._

Please don't reply with rude and indecent comments. Though they will infuriate me i will be the bigger person and just ignore you.

**Translation:**

Imōto- Little sister

Haha- Mother


End file.
